Ideas para nuevos episodios de CLE
by Psycho Ulumi Fan
Summary: Aqui les traigo todo lo que mi cerebro puede crear para tener mas episodios de Nuestra querida serie :D Espero que les gusten y dejen sus reviews!


**ESCAPE **

Para Anthea era un día normal en el laboratorio; como siempre, estaba vestida con la bata de laboratorio. Se sentó en su silla y encendió su computadora, que estaba conectada a la interfaz de Cortex. Mientras ella trabajaba en un proyecto secreto de Tyron, que el ni siquiera le explico de que se trataba y solo le dio ordenes, apareció una ventana con un aviso de que un intruso estaba tratando de ingresar a la interfaz de su superordenador. Ella, muy curiosa, apretó sobre esta y se abrió otra en donde se podía ver a Aelita junto a los demás, en la terminal del núcleo de Cortex. Anthea miro sorprendida y dijo:

-¿Aelita? ¡Hija mía! ¿Por qué no has venido con Tyron? ¿Acaso no me extrañas? ¿No quieres verme en persona?

-¡Mamá! ¡No lo entiendes!- Dijo Aelita desesperadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¡Te extraño!- Le decía Anthea a su hija, con esa voz suave de siempre.

-¡Mamá, Tyron es un hombre malo!-Decía Aelita, tratando de convencer a su madre.

-Te comprendo cariño, tal vez no sea fácil que tu madre comience desde cero una nueva vida después de que pensaba que tu y tu padre murieron.-Dijo Anthea, tratando de razonar con su hija.

-Veamos… ¿Por qué creías que había muerto junto con papá? ¿Que te hizo creer ese hombre loco?- Pregunto Aelita.

-Yo… No lo se… Tyron era la mano derecha de tu padre ¿Lo sabias cariño?- Le conto Anthea a Aelita, muy pensativa.

-Si, me entere hace poco…-Respondió Aelita, muy seriamente.

-Un día, yo estaba en el laboratorio de tu padre y el vino corriendo desesperadamente hacia mi y me dijo que tu y tu padre murieron en un incendio en la casa.- Dijo Anthea, afirmando que decía la verdad.

-¿Cuál casa? ¿La de Suiza o la Ermita?-Pregunto Aelita.

- ¿Ermita? ¿Cuál Ermita? No sé de que me estas hablando, me dijo que murieron en nuestra casa de siempre, aquí en Suiza.- Anthea ya no comprendía nada.

-Ese es el punto ¿Lo ves? Nunca habíamos muerto… Un día, cuando aun vivíamos en Suiza, Tyron fue a secuestrarte en venganza contra papá… Desde ese entonces, nos mudamos a Francia para ocultarnos de Tyron. Un día, el muy desgraciado envió hombres a secuestrarnos y por suerte, papá construyo un pasadizo a un laboratorio que el mismo creo en una fábrica abandonada… Ahí estuvimos 10 años, pero por ahora, no se nada de el… Al parecer, te implanto recuerdos falsos-Decía Aelita, con nostalgia.

-¡No, no puede ser!- Grito Anthea

El grito fue tan fuerte que Tyron lo escucho desde lejos. Mientras Anthea aun estaba espantada y no podía creerlo:

-¡¿Con quien hablas?!-Grito Tyron.

-¡Con nadie, amor!- Grito Anthea, respondiendo a Tyron.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Aelita, muy preocupada.

-¡Ya va cariño, solo dame un momento!- Le contesto Anthea a su adorada hija.

Entonces, con mucha rapidez, Anthea grabo todo el proyecto de Tyron en un disco y se dirigió a una caja fuerte que había en el laboratorio, la cual la contraseña solo la tenían ella y Tyron. De ahí tomo unos expedientes, algo de dinero, unas llaves y una pistola que Tyron dejo ahí en caso de emergencia. Rápidamente, guardo la pistola en su bolsillo y el resto de las cosas en un bolso que ella tenia ahí. Se escuchan unos pasos que se detienen y de atrás se escucha:

-¡¿Con quien demonios estabas hablando, mujer?!- Grito Tyron con mucha furia mientras se acercaba a Anthea de una forma muy amenazante.

-¡Con… con nadie…!- Mientras tanto, Anthea cierra la ventana por la que podía ver a Aelita y toma la pistola de su bolsillo. Cuando Tyron la sujeta de un brazo de manera muy fuerte, ella agarro la pistola y le golpeo en la cara, permitiéndole escapar. Tyron se tiro en el piso y comenzó a gritar del dolor mientras sujetaba su cara porque estaba sangrando:

-¡Aaarrg, maldita desgraciada!- Grito Tyron.

Anthea no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero sin pensarlo, salió corriendo de la sala principal del laboratorio.

-¡Atrápenla, no dejen que escape con todos esos archivos y expedientes!- Grito Tyron a los guardias del laboratorio, que eran en realidad los ninjas. Estoy perseguían a Anthea por detrás, algunos le disparaban pero ninguno le atino. Ella también responde con disparos, dándole a uno de ellos y como cae al suelo, el resto se tropieza, dándole más tiempo a Anthea de escapar. Ella entra por un pasillo en el que al final tenia una puerta blindada y con mucha seguridad. En la puerta estaban grabadas las palabras "Sala de Energía", ella muy curiosamente, entra para ver que había y además, para esconderse por un rato de los guardias. Ella nunca había visto esa puerta. Mientras esta adentro, ella no enciende las luces y deja la puerta entreabierta para comprobar que los guardias hayan pasado. Anthea se echa para atrás y accidentalmente se topa con un escritorio y escucha el sonido de papeles cayéndose. Para ver que fue lo que tiro, enciende las luces, pero ahí había más que unos simples papeles. Adentro de esa sala, había un escritorio con papeles y un ordenador conectado a Cortex que regulaba la energía del núcleo. Al lado de eso, había un interruptor, el cual, cuando Anthea lo activo, la pared se deslizo y apareció un ventanal. Anthea se quedo shockeada por lo que vio. Del otro lado del ventanal de cristal, había un chico de unos 15 años aproximadamente, que estaba inconsciente en una camilla y atado a un par de cables, que por cada descarga eléctrica, regulaba más la energía en Cortex. De la nada, Anthea escucho muchos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y más. Por suerte, había otra puerta en esa sala, la que Anthea uso para salir de allí. Anthea encontró otro pasillo por el cual escapo, pero de un lado aparecieron muchos guardias, y por atrás, apareció Tyron con un guardia más. El guardia sostuvo a Anthea por las manos mientras Tyron decía:

-Perdiste este juego… Señora Anthea Hopper de Schaeffer…

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a un pobre chico?- Pregunto Anthea, casi llorando.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Ya no tienes escapatoria!- Grito Tyron, furioso.

-¡Tu no puedes conmigo!- Grito Anthea.

Entonces, Anthea piso el pie del guardia, el cual grito de dolor porque Anthea llevaba tacones, y también golpeo a Tyron en la cabeza nuevamente, Tyron tirándolo al suelo. Entonces, vio que en ese pasillo había un ventanal, y sin dudarlo, se lanzo por allí ya que no estaba tan alto del suelo. Mientras ella escapaba por el parque del laboratorio, Tyron le grito desde el ventanal roto:

-¡Ya te atrapare maldita desgraciada, y asesinare a todos a los que te aman!

Anthea se fue mas preocupada aun. Cuando llego a la ciudad más cercana, tomo un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Ahí tomaría un avión para ir a Francia a encontrarse con su hija, Aelita.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno chicos ¿Qué les parece? La verdad que me encantaría encontrar a un guionista de CLE para pasarle mis ideas y que las tenga en cuenta :D Por favor, dejen sus reviews! Muchas gracias a todos :D


End file.
